childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruth Krauss
Maurice Sendak characterized her as a giant in the world of children's literature. "Prior to the commercialization of children's books, there was Ruth Krauss." Description Krauss was a graduate of the Parson School of Design. she married children's book author Crockett Johnson in 1941. Together they put together many books like The Carrot Seed, How to Make an Earthqauke, Is This You?, and The Happy Egg. Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading age: add your suggested reading age *Read aloud age: add your suggested read-aloud age Add comments about the book's suitability, possible concerns and content. If the book is totally clean put "Clean". List of books *''A Good Man and His Good Wife, illus. by Ad Reinhardt (1944); re-illus. by Marc Simont (1962) *The Carrot Seed, illus. by Crockett Johnson (1945) *The Great Duffy, illus. by Mischa Richter (1946) *The Growing Story, illus. by Phyllis Rowand (1947) *Bears, illus. by Phyllis Rowand (1948) re-illus. by Maurice Sendak (2005) *The Happy Day, illus. by Marc Simont (1949) *The Big World and the Little House, illus. by Marc Simont (1949) *The Backward Day, illus. by Marc Simont (1950) *I Can Fly, illus. by Mary Blair (1951) *The Bundle Book, illus. by Helen Stone (1951) *A Hole is to Dig: A First Book of First Definitions, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1952) *A Very Special House, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1953) *I'll Be You and You Be Me, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1954) *How To Make an Earthquake, illus. by Crockett Johnson (1954) *Charlotte and the White Horse, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1955) *Is This You?'' (1955) *''I Want to Paint My Bathroom Blue, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1956) *Monkey Day, illus. by Phyllis Rowand (1957) *The Birthday Party, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1957) *Somebody Else's Nut Tree, and Other Tales from Children, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1958) *A Moon or a Button: A Collection of First Picture Ideas, illus. by Remy Charlip (1959) *Open House for Butterflies, illus. by Maurice Sendak (1960) *Mama, I Wish I Was Snow, Child You'd Be Very Cold, illus. by Ellen Raskin (1962) *A Bouquet of Littles, illus. by Jane Flora (1963) *Eyes, Nose, Fingers, Toes, illus. by Elizabeth Schneider (1964) *What a Fine Day for..., illus. by Remy Charlip (1967) *The Happy Egg, illus. by Crockett Johnson (1967) *This Thumbprint: Words and Thumbprints'' (1967) *''The Little King, the Queen, the Little Monster and Other Stories You Can Make Up Yourself'' (1968) *''If Only'' (1969) *''I Write It, illus. by Mary Chalmers (1970) *Under Twenty'' (1970) *''Everything Under a Mushroom, illus. by Margot Tomes (1973) *Love and the Invention of Punctuation'' (1973) *''Little Boat Lighter Than a Cork, illus. by Ester Gilman (1976) *Under Thirteen'' (1976) *''When I Walk I Change the Earth'' (1978) *''Somebody Spilled the Sky, illus. by Eleanor Harzard (1979) *Minnestrone'' (1981) *''Re-examination of Freedom'' (1981) *''Love Poems for Children'' (1986) *''Big and Little, illus. by Mary Szilagyi (1987) *And I Love You'', illus. by Steven Kellogg (1987) External links *Add external links here. Category:Authors Category:Children's Fiction Category:Fantasy